A Miracle In Ikebukuro
by Fia Rose
Summary: Dotachin and the gang have a little adventure, but in the process, will Walker be able to tell Erika how he feels?


"Sushi! Get your Russian sushi here!" A black Russian shouts while holding a sign.

The town is bustling and there is people everywhere. Erika and Walker are sitting on the steps of Togusa's van, as usual discussing manga.

"Erika! Walker! Why don't you celebrate this nice summer afternoon and eat some sushi? Is really good!" Simon says with his welcoming smile.

You don't normally see black Russian men selling sushi in Japan everyday, so people are normally afraid of Simon. But if you really know him, he doesn't mean any harm.

"Sorry, Simon, but we're watching out for Togusa's van while they're out-"

An ear splitting roar interrupts Erika. "IZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!"

In less than a second, a vending machine comes flying at the middle of the street, hitting a car and causing people to scream in alarm.

Izaya comes up to the driver of the car and gives him money while apologizing.

"I'm so sorry for this idiot who damaged your car. How much do you want?"

The driver just looks bewildered at Izaya until another roar comes.

"IZAYA! Just wait until I get you!"

Shizuo runs from the corner of the street, his face red, blood stains on his shirt, and hatred in his eyes. Suddenly Erika screams in delight, causing Walker and everybody else to jump.

"Shizuo is finally taking the dominant side!" Erika squeals a naughty look in her eyes.

Erika is an extreme fujoshi fan, but Walker is the only one who's used to this. He sighs and looks at Erika. Secretly, Walker has liked Erika for a really long time, but he can never tell her. He knows everything about her, and her about him. The unusual pair are usually implied as a couple, and while Erika laughs saying that's impossible, Walker secretly wished that it was true. Since she thinks that fact is so ridiculous, he keeps it a secret. He doesn't want to ruin his bond with her that they've had for so long, and not only with Erika, but with Kyohei and Togusa also. He wouldn't be able to bear it if his stupid one sided feelings interrupted his friendship with the others.

But something that Walker doesn't know, is that Erika likes him too. Just like him, she has liked him for a very long time, but if he doesn't like her, what will become of her friendship with him and the gang? Besides, she thought, it's impossible to read his emotions through that foolish smile he has on most of the time. He's an idiot on the outside but complicated on the inside, that's what she always thought about him.

Walker was too busy thinking that he didn't notice that the tidal wave of Shizaya was gone.

"Dotachin!" shouts Erika leaving Walker alone. He puts on his grin and runs behind her.

"Did you get volume 5 of Shakugan no Shana yet?" Walker asks eagerly, his mind suddenly away from his small dilema.

"I told you to stop calling me Dotachin. And yeah, I have it." He cooly shows them the bag.

CRASH!

Kyohei and the gang turn around, Kyohei shocked, Walker and Erika excited as usual for a fight. The noise came from down the street. It was silent, and then they heard a scream.

"NO! NOT MY VAN!"

Togusa drops his plastic bag and kneels on the sidewalk, his fists sliding down his precious van.

The 3 walk down and observe the damage. Turns out the driver hit the front and the back of the van, leaving two large dents.

"Saguro, I don't think we should-"

Kyohei stopped talking. He saw the murderous look in his eyes which meant trouble for him, but excitement for Walker and Erika. He sighed.

"He sure did a lot of damage there!" Erika pointed out.

"What are you going to do now?" Walker asked.

"You two shut up!" Togusa looks down, a scary shadow cast upon his face. "Those bastards are gonna pay for what they did to my van. Come on!"

"Yaaaay! Car chase!" shouted the otaku pair in unison. Kyohei sighed.

They immediately jumped in the vehicle, Walker and Erika in the back, Kyohei in the passenger seat and Togusa on the wheel. The tires screeched as Togusa backed out of the parking spot and into the road. The car wasn't hard to miss, it was going fast but swaying back and forth as if the driver was totally wasted, which they probably were. Togusa put more pressure into the wheel and catched up to the car.

Erika and Walker were shouting and screaming while Kyohei looked out the window, looking bored. The van steadily catches up to the car, and the gang look out the window to see the people who caused the damage. There were two teenagers in the front seat, and a girl in the back seat. You can only see her silhouette but it's definitely a girl. Erika gasps.

"They have a girl?"

"We have to save her!" shouts Walker.

The two kids look to their left and sees Togusa's death stare, then fear comes into their eyes. One of them has a yellow scarf wrapped around their neck, greasy blonde hair with pale, oily skin. He looked about 16 or 17. The other one looking the same age, was chubbier and had his hair covered with a yellow bandana.

"Those little runts! Denting my van..." Togusa growled.

"They're yellow scarves too!" Walker exclaimed.

The car turned to the right quickly, but Togusa was an expert at car chases. He swerved the car. Walker immediately moves to the window, the side of his face slamming on the window, while Erika piles over him. Kyohei however, stays completely still, his face looking straight ahead with no expression.

Walker turned his head but then accidentally bumps his lips onto Erika. The moving car didn't make their collision any better.

"OW!" Shouts Walker putting his hand on his lips.

Erika blushes and looks at him shocked. Then he realized what he's done. He just kissed her! Was that considered a kiss? Looking at the reaction on Erika's face, it was. He starts blushing too, and the pair look at each other stunned in silence.

"You think you can get away from me? Hahaha! WRONG!" Togusa's wild spirit causes them to get out of their small world. The van swerves again right in front of the car. Togusa immediately gets out of the vehicle and opens the door to the car. He grabs one of the teens and grabs him by their collar. Kyohei follows him getting the chubby one.

"Look at what you punks did to my car! Do you know what you have to do to pay for that?" Togusa screams, his free hand pointing at his poor van. The young man trembled.

"You better have a good ass excuse for what you did!"

"We're ain't never gon' tell you what we did!" says the teen, his voice sounding defensive but still quivering. The other boy nodded his head.

"Fine then. Walker, Erika!" Kyohei said to them. They were already standing behind, the van, the trunk open.

"You guys know what to do." He pushed the teen and Togusa pushed the other into the trunk, closing it.

Screams come from the car while Walker and Erika torture the poor boys, and at the same time Kyohei leans on the car.

"Haven't you noticed anything weird between those two lately?" Kadota asked.

"Aren't they always weird? What's so different?"

Kyohei sighed. Of course he wouldn't understand. He saw the little incident between the couple, but Togusa was too involved in his street chase to even realize it. Then he remembers something. Isn't there a girl they're supposed to be saving?

He hears banging on the window.

"Okay okay, we'll tell you! We'll tell you everything!"

So now the two yellow scarves sit on the edge of the van. The one with the scarf tells the story, a distant look on his face.

"Well, we stepped into the manga store like we always do every Sunday afternoon. And then we saw a life size version of...of...a life size version of Holo from Spice and Wolf! NAKED!"

Kyohei and Togusa stared at disbelief while Erika and Walker burst out laughing.

"They're just a pair of otakus!" said Erika tears running down her face from laughing so much.

"You guys really shouldn't be talking." said Kyohei.

The yellow scarf boy blushed. "You don't understand! The price was too expensive so we had no other choice but to steal or else someone would take it!"

In anger, Togusa punched the two otakus in the gut, and they blacked out.

"All of this for a freakin' blow up doll?" yells Togusa, stomping to the van. Kyohei and Walker dragged the unconscious bodies onto the ground. Erika entered the van and found the naked Holo and drooped her on her back.

"I found the princess!" said Erika.

"Isn't she a wolf harvest deity?" asked Walker.

"Can you guys not talk about anime and manga for one second?" said Kyohei.

"Hurry up guys! Let's return that stupid thing and then go to Simon's, I'm hungry." says Togusa from the van.

Later that night after eating at Russa Sushi, Erika and Walker sit together at the water fountain in the center of Ikebukuro eating ice cream, while Kyohei and Togusa return Holo.

Since it's around the middle of the night, there aren't much people there. The neon lights from the buildings make the city look beautiful and magical. It's quiet and awkward, which is unusual for this chatty pair. Walker decides to be brave and bring up the accidental kiss.

"So um...Erika? About that kiss I-"

"Walker look!" Erika interrupted, pointing at the street.

Walker became angry, what could possibly be more important than his confession? He heard a loud roar resembling the sound of a horse. He saw a dark figure on a motorcycle, passing by at the speed of light. Although they could only see it only for a second, the figure seemed so magical and graceful.

"It's the black rider! Can you believe it?" Erika laughed and squealed, and normally, Walker would get excited along with her, but he couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes, and that stopped him from all motion. Erika stopped jumping.

"Walker? What's wrong? You're acting pretty stra-"

Walker pressed his lips against Erikas, and they kissed. Walker was surprised to feel Erika kissing him back. He couldn't help what he did, it was just the spur of the moment. Just for a marvelous second it was just him and Erika, alone in the world. When they separated it was as if life continued on again. The lights came flooding back, the cars went back to making their noise, the sound of Simon's advertising , they all resumed again. It was as if the world was on pause while they kissed.

"I like you, Erika." Walker said, surprised at his own bravery.

Erika looked down and blushed. "I like you too." She said quietly.

Walker and Erika were happy enough that they could soar across the town, and they kissed again.

A few minutes later, Kyohei and Togusa came back, with a box of sushi in one hand.

"Erika! Walker! Where are you?" shouted Togusa, looking through the large park.

"Isn't that them near the fountain?" Kyohei pointed at the fountain.

"Come on guys, lets go!" Togusa started running towards them and then stopping dead in his tracks. "Kyohei! Look at this!"

Kyohei came and smiled. The cute little couple were leaning on each other's backs sleeping heavily, their hands intertwined.


End file.
